Polar Opposites
by karlaserna
Summary: It's during and after Opposite Date. When Beck and Jade smile to each other, Beck notices that Jade's smile wasn't a real one. She was crying inside. She was still sad about the break up. She still loved Beck. He notices this and tries to fix things up. Cute Bade stuff everywhere.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does :D!**_

**Hey hey heeey! ;DD here's a one-shot :D an idea I got after watching Opposite Date... it was amazing, don't you think? :'DD aahh~ Bade~ I really love Bade, it's my life x3 ! anyway! the chapter! ;D hope you like it :D ...**

* * *

Tori and I were sitting in chairs at the pet hospital, right next to each other, when she admitted she didn't tell Jade we were hanging out together. Tori looked down at her lap, clearly feeling guilty about it.

"Interesting," the little girl mocked.

"Okay, you know what?! You! You listen to me-!" Tori shouted angrily to the girl but was cut off when someone opened the door abruptly, entering the room. Jade.

"And there they are." She walked in, followed by Cat.

"Oh man," Tori mumbled, overwhelmed.

I stood up immediately, with my eyes wide open. "Jade." I felt the need to explain everything, but no words came out of my mouth.

"Wow! Tori and Beck are here!" Cat exclaimed. "Who'd have thought that they'd be… I-I mean, what a coincidence…" We all furrowed our eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She gave up and went to sit on an empty chair.

"Wait, so… that's _Jade_?" the big lady asked Tori and me. Jade looked puzzled.

"Look, Jade. I can explain why Beck and I-"

"Come on… how're you gonna explain that you are on a date with her ex-boyfriend?" the man beside Cat said.

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed.

"They broke up," the big lady said, pointing to Jade and me. "Tori has every right to go out with Beck."

"Not really _going out_!" Tori shouted but everybody ignored her.

"Hey, Beck. Which one of them do you think is prettier?" the little girl asked curiously.

I looked from Jade to Tori for a second and let out a nervous laugh. Everyone was staring at me expectantly. "Why don't you check your mom's pulse?!"

"You have no right to be mad at us, 'cause… Beck and I are onl-"

Jade shook her head. "I'm not," she said serenely.

"You're not… what?" Tori asked, clearly confused. We couldn't believe what Jade had just said.

"I'm not mad." Her voice cracked a little.

Suddenly Cat got up from her seat. "Careful! It's a trick!"

"It's not a trick. I…" Jade turned back to us and thought for a moment, trying to find the correct words to say. "I thought… I was mad but… but now that I'm here, what, what do I have to be mad about? We broke up. We're all friends, kinda…" She motioned to Tori. "I mean, any of us should be able to hang out with whoever we want"

No shouts, no fighting, no glares. It was the first time we had seen her act like this. She was actually nice. Who would have thought that Jade could act so mature? It really impressed me.

"Still think in it's a trick," Cat said, still distrustful.

"It's not," Jade said, looking down at the cold floor.

That's when I decided to take the floor. I approached her till I was right in front of her, looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're really okay?" I asked softly, slightly concerned about her.

She nodded. "Yeah." She smiled a little. It was a sad smile, though. Her eyes met mine and I could see all the pain she was going through.

"And… here's your ointment for Baxter," the vet said with a bright smile.

Tori and I thanked her, returning the smile and taking the ointment for the dog we had been waiting for.

When I turned around my smile faded. I saw Jade walking out the door without even saying goodbye.

This was all my fault and I couldn't just leave her like that. I had to go after her.

"I'll be back soon." I handed Tori the ointment and headed to the door.

I knew Jade wasn't okay. She could act like she was totally fine, but I knew she wasn't. It was the opposite. We dated for almost three years so I knew her well enough to know when she was acting. Behind that fake smile there was a broken-hearted Jade on the verge of crying with all the pain she felt in her chest. It was all my fault but I was going to fix it.

I came out of the pet hospital and looked for Jade. It didn't even take three seconds to find her. She was standing a few feet away from the door, leaning against the back wall. She was probably waiting for Cat since she drove her here with her.

"Hey," I said, walking to her.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and sighed. "What do you want?" she asked calmly, as if she had no energy to even speak up.

"What you said back there really surprised me," I said with a tiny smile on my face.

She shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't," I said staring straight at those beautiful eyes that I had loved for so long. "Jade…" I already knew the answer but I asked anyway. "Do you still love me?"

Jade turned her gaze to me, with her wondrous eyes gleaming in the moonlight, before she looked back at the ground, saying nothing.

"Look, Jade… I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay. Just go out with Tori, I don't mind," she said blankly.

"Jade, let me explain," I said with calm in my voice.

"Oh, so you want to explain why you like Tori. Well, come on, go ahead. Tell me all the things you love about Tori. We all know she's nice, pretty, smiley, funny and doesn't freak out about little things like me. Is that what you wanted to explain? About how Tori is the perfect girl for you and I'm just some crazy who doesn't deserve you? Well, if you love her that much why don't you just-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers passionately. She kissed me back.

We pulled apart a few seconds later and just stared at each other. Her beautiful icy eyes were stuck on mine and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled as well, but this time it was a real smile of happiness. The smile I had always loved.

"I won't let you go again" I whispered.

She never broke eye contact with me. "Promise?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah. Promise," I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said softly.

Our faces were only inches away from each other and before we knew it, we had started a make-out session right in front of the pet hospital.

I pulled apart. "Uh… maybe we should be going now," I said, looking up at the sky. It was pretty dark, more than it was already. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Why?" Jade asked, a bit annoyed.

Suddenly, my predictions came true. Small raindrops started to fall before they quickly turned to a heavy rain.

We rushed to the pet hospital door but it swung open before we could reach it.

"Oh, guys! There you are!" Tori shouted worriedly.

"Tori! Here," Jade pulled out her car keys and gave them to Tori. "Tell Cat she can drive my car, but she has to give it back. I want it on my driveway tomorrow morning. Bye."

"But-"

"I said bye!" She took my hand and walked to my car. We were already soaked from head to toe so we didn't bother to rush anymore.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully.

"_You_, Beck, are taking me to the RV 'cause I don't feel like going home," she said simply before opening the car door.

I chuckled. "Just get in or you will catch a bad cold… bossy," I joked.

"I'm not bossy!" She looked at me in disbelief. I laughed and we both got into the car.

"Jade, I really missed you," I said genuinely.

She looked at me and just smiled. I knew she had missed me, too. I just had to look once at her eyes to know what she was thinking.

"And you know what's kinda funny? I never expected this to happen. I mean, I was in an opposite date with Tori but it even happened the _opposite_ of that. The opposite of what I had planned." Jade's smile had faded away and she was now staring at me with a hint of guilt in her eyes. "I'm glad it happened, though." She smiled again. Her beautiful smile always made my heart melt.

Jade leaned for a kiss and I kissed her back. Every time felt like the first time. The fire, the sparks, the love.

Then I understood something. I knew from the beginning that I was the kind, cool guy who always helped everybody, and Jade was the mean, goth girl who always scared everybody. Our personalities were like polar opposites. Maybe Jade and I were totally different, but that was the reason we were meant to be together, the reason we were so perfect.

Our opposite personalities.

* * *

**Aahh :'D This was cute, wasn't it? :'BB Remember! :D Review JUST IF YOU WANT! heehee~ But you know xD reviews make me sooooo happy! heheheh Oh! :D BTW! I'm still so thankful to "8DancingInTheRain8" for helping me as a Beta Reader! :DDD hehehe~ THANKS! and well... yeah :D**

**Karla~ ;D**


End file.
